This Time Of Dying
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When an outbreak claims the life of one of her oldest friends, Harper stops feeling like herself afterwards... but was it just a faulty vaccine and negligence on his mother's part that led to Trevor's untimely death or was something more sinister lurking?
1. Help!

_**January 17th 2005…**_

_Robin looked up as Brayden brought Harper into the ER._

_"I can't believe that you brought me here for a migraine…" Harper muttered, Brayden holding her upright as she had trouble walking._

_"Harper, you're burning up and you just threw up, you could have the flu. After what happened to your oldest friend, you're getting checked over and that's that, little lady." Brayden responded, Robin grabbing a portable thermometer and rushing over to them before getting Harper to open her mouth._

_Harper closed her mouth as the thermometer was under her tongue, Robin waiting as patiently as she could until it beeped… and seeing 104.6° on the thermometer screen panicked her._

_"Get her into room 7, now!" Robin responded after throwing the thermometer cover away, Brayden taking Harper into the room and Robin putting gloves on before putting an IV in Harper's left hand and hooking it up to a bag of saline before injecting Motrin into the IV to try to bring Harper's fever down._

_Robin handed a washcloth to Brayden after running it under cold water, Brayden lightly dabbing it on Harper's forehead, face and neck and Robin noticing muscle weakness in Harper's limbs._

_"I'm gonna run some tests, have to rule out meningitis. She nearly died from it when she was a toddler." Robin explained before she left, Brayden holding Harper's right hand in his left one._

_"Please don't die, Harper. We're just getting to know each other." Brayden whispered._

_"Hell will have to drag me kicking and screaming." Harper responded quietly._

_After being tested, they waited as her family got there… and to their relief, Harper didn't have meningitis or encephalitis and her temperature was slowly going down._

_While still out of it, Harper thought she felt a hand on her head and managed to open her eyes halfway… and was sure she saw Lena._

_"You can beat this, Harper… I know you can. And trust me, that young man who brought you here tonight, he's never leaving your side." Lena whispered._

_Harper felt Brayden's right hand on her right shoulder, slowly turning her head to him after opening her eyes fully._

_"You had us all worried sick, Harper." Brayden responded before Harper felt Sly's hand on her left shoulder and saw him._

_"Sis, you're shaking." Sly replied._

_"Lena…" Harper responded, Sly realising who she had seen and turning to Brayden._

_"Lena was mine and Harper's great aunt, she was hurt when Luke tried to protect her from Tim… Luke accidentally hit her and by the time Patricia took her to the hospital…" Sly explained._

_"She was dying… that was the night Tim also died. Now you know why I crossed out his face in those pictures… every time I see him, I think about how much hell Lena and her children went through. They deserved someone kind and loving but instead, they got stuck with that abusive cold hearted drunk." Harper responded after turning to Brayden, who held her._

_"He's in hell, where he belongs. He can't torment anyone anymore." Brayden replied quietly, rubbing Harper's back as they held each other._

_Harper was feeling better physically but her mindset was another matter…_

_**Five days ago, January 12th 2005…**_

Lightly humming the melody to _The Way It Is_ by Bruce Hornsby and The Range, Harper was about to unzip her red, black and white backpack and put her things in her locker… only to stop when she saw her oldest friend Trevor Beaulieu holding his head in his hands, Harper lightly rubbing his back and getting him to sit down after closing and locking her locker.

"Trevor, you should really be at home, you are burning up!" Harper responded after putting her right hand to his forehead, Trevor lightly holding her hand and carefully bringing it to his mouth before kissing it.

"I told that to my mom but she sent me here anyway, kiddo." Trevor replied, Harper lightly brushing his dark blonde hair back.

"Well I am gonna give Amelia a few choice words after this. You're ill and she sent you here anyway." Harper responded, obviously angry at Amelia... and helping Trevor up to his feet before they exited the school and stopped a taxi driver before the two got into the cab. "À l'hôpital Lariboisière Ap-Hp, s'il vous plaît." She explained to the cab driver, who drove off with them as he had sensed the urgency in Harper's voice.

"Esmée…" Trevor responded in complete disorientation, Harper remembering how Trevor's twin sister had died.

"Trevor, stay with me, buddy. You're gonna be okay, alright?" Harper replied, her hands cradling his face.

At the hospital, Harper was forced to wait in the hallway as Sarah tended to Trevor and Robin kept Harper as calm as she could.

"I just saw him yesterday, he was healthy…" Harper responded, Robin rubbing her back after the two sat down.

"Legally, I'm not supposed to tell you this but Harper… Trevor's symptoms match up with Avian Influenza." Robin explained, Harper looking to her right as Brayden reached them.

"Bird flu? But he hasn't been out of the country and he was vaccinated against…" Harper responded as Tom Hardy reached them.

"How did it happen?" Brayden asked.

"He might've been near someone who was sick and the vaccine doesn't protect against all strains-" Robin started to explain before they heard the monitor in Trevor's ER room going crazy and Tom and Brayden held Harper back as Robin ran into the room, Harper trying to get out away from them to try to reach Trevor.

"Kiddo, they need to revive him now! You can't go in there!" Tom responded as Brayden held Harper close to him and away from the room as she was in tears.

As Robin was about to recharge the defibrillator for a seventh time, Sarah stopped her and both were in tears as the monitor showed that Trevor had flatlined.

"Robin, we have to call it." Sarah spoke quietly.

"Time of death… 9:23am." Robin responded before shutting off the monitor and defibrillator.

She and Sarah walked out to where Harper, Brayden and Tom were… and Harper knew from the somber expressions on their faces.

Harper broke down in sobs as Brayden held her, Brayden lightly rubbing her back as Tom went to call Amelia and Robin and Sarah held onto each other for comfort.

Losing a patient hurt them and seeing Harper grieving for a boy who had become a brother to her hurt them much worse.


	2. Find Comfort One Day

_**A/N: To the guest, I don't gravitate towards Robin oriented stories much either like I don't gravitate to Sonny oriented stories. The GH writers never should've had him fake his death in 2002 or made us think Robin died in 2012. But I will write her and any characters the best that I can. **_

_**I'm also writing an OC/Established character pairing into the story… hoping it goes well.**_

_**November 1st 2004…**_

_Harper unlocked her locker and saw__** 'Lying Slut!'**__ spray painted on the inside of the door after opening it… and grabbed her books, putting them in her new red, black and white plaid backpack as her blue one had been stolen._

_She heard snickering and saw Juliette… but it wasn't just her now former friend._

_Stood near Juliette were the blonde's snobbish friends, Eloise and Vivienne… and having had enough, Harper took Sly's old baseball and threw it._

_Eloise yelled in pain, the raven haired girl putting her hands to her now bleeding nose as Harper picked up the baseball and put it in her own backpack after wiping the blood off._

_"Tu peux enfin avoir le travail de nez que tu voulais, salope coincée!" Harper shouted furiously._

_"Harper, c'est quoi ce bordel?!" Juliette yelled._

_"C'est toi qui écarte les jambes pour l'un des professeurs, Juliette! Comment est-il juste que je sois victime d'intimidation pour ta stupidité?!" Harper retorted._

_Vivienne guided Eloise away to the nurses office, the brunette and raven haired girls plotting revenge… and Harper and Juliette's confrontation escalated to a physical one that spilled outside of the school._

_A familiar silver Corvette screeched to a stop and Harper and Juliette were pulled apart, Brayden helping Harper to the car before they got into the car and left._

_"I don't ever want to go back there." Harper responded._

_"I don't blame ya one bit. The bullying is getting worse and you shouldn't have to go through that, no one should." Brayden replied, handing a tissue to Harper and her brushing her tears away._

_"I was just trying to protect her by reporting him… she doesn't realise that it's gonna screw her up for the rest of her life, he took advantage of her and who knows how many other female students." Harper responded, Brayden lightly rubbing her left shoulder._

_They found themselves at his apartment as she was not ready to face her family, Paul having yelled at her after the last fight she got into at school despite her explaining the truth that she was defending herself from a boy who had pulled her blouse up._

_'He's not himself anymore after what happened to Susan.' Harper thought as Brayden grabbed some peroxide and cotton, cleaning Harper's scraped up right hand and bandaging it after closing the peroxide and throwing away the used cotton._

_He called Jenny and explained what had happened and then handed the phone to Harper._

_"I'll be over there in a bit with some things. With the angry mood Paul's in, you don't need more stress." Jenny explained._

_"I take it Susan's not doing any better…" Harper responded._

_"I'm sorry, kiddo, I wish the news was better." Jenny replied._

_Harper had a feeling that the damage done to Susan was irreversible._

_When Trevor showed up, he and Harper hugged tightly and Trevor lightly brushed her honey brown and blonde hair back._

_"It's gonna be okay, Harper. It'll just take time." Trevor whispered._

_"I really hope so… I miss my cousin." Harper responded quietly before they finally let go…_

**Present time**_**, January 12th 2005…**_

Harper held onto the envelope that Tom had handed to her, trying to muster up the strength to open it and read whatever was in it as Brayden lightly rubbed her back.

"It's after 11… Trevor and I would've been leaving campus right now to go get lunch." Harper responded quietly, Brayden brushing her tears away… and she finally opened the envelope and retrieved the note, the two reading it.

_January 11th 2005_

_I know this wouldn't count in anyway since it's not put down in my parents will… but I want my final wishes honored._

_Harper, please bury me under the oak tree that you, me and Esmée always climbed as kids. I want to cross over into the afterlife at peace, I'm leaving my final wishes in your hands, kiddo._

_I also found out something… I tracked down your biological family after your DNA testing results came back, they're in upstate New York in a town called Port Charles. Enclosed is the information of who they are and who stole you from them._

_Your non biological brother throughout everything, Trevor._

Harper retrieved the packet of papers, seeing that her DNA was a definitive match to Alan and Monica Quartermaine and had three biological siblings named AJ, Jason and Lily as well as a birth certificate listing Harper's given name as Arabella Jacqueline Quartermaine… and another one revealing that under the misguided belief that Ned was both Harper's and Lily's father, Tracy had faked a death certificate and had Harper put in an orphanage.

"If I ever find this Tracy woman, I'm gonna rip her head off her body!" Harper growled, Brayden holding her… and the two hearing heels clacking against the floor in a frenzied manner before they stood up.

Harper hid the papers and envelope in her backpack as Tom restrained Amelia, who turned her anger to Harper.

"You, what STD did you give my baby boy, you little tramp?!" Amelia demanded.

"Tramp?! Trevor and Esmée treated me like a sister, you cold blooded bitch! _You _sent him to school when he wasn't feeling well but him and Esmée, they were always a non priority to you! Unlike your precious firstborn Claudette, who got everything she ever wanted!" Harper shouted, Brayden pulling her towards him as Tom attempted to have Amelia escorted out.

Amelia broke free and lunged at Harper, who caught her off guard and bodyslammed her through two chairs before punching her repeatedly until she was pulled off of her by Brayden.

"Harper, that's enough! She's down, it's done!" Brayden responded, holding onto Harper as Tom handed her backpack to her.

"Go." Tom replied, Brayden guiding Harper out of the ER and Robin picking up the phone before dialing a number.

_"Hello?"_

"Uncle Sean… I need your help." Robin responded before she explained what had happened.

In Port Charles, Lily was jarred out of a sound sleep by a knock at her window and got out of bed… and opened the window after unlocking it, letting Diego in before they kissed.

"You can't wrap your mind around it either…" Diego responded quietly after closing and locking the window.

"Lorenzo Alcazar is your biological dad… but it takes more than biology to be a parent, biology is the easy part. Raising a child is the hard part." Lily replied as they held each other, Diego lightly running his fingers through her shoulder length honey brown hair.

They wanted to keep as quiet as they could about their relationship… but something told them that it wouldn't be easy.


End file.
